Bunga Poppy
by zephyrus 123
Summary: "Kau boleh memetik semuanya, Hime. Semua untukmu, tapi aku mohon, sisakan satu untukku..."/ Oneshot, AU, OOC.


**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Author: zephyrus 123**

**Warn: AU, OOC (hope not), crack pairing, oneshot.**

**Bunga Poppy**

"**Itu _poppy_." –Uchiha Sasuke**

"S-Sasuke-kun…."

Masih terkenang jelas diingatan Hinata, pemuda tanpa ekspresi yang dulunya pernah menemani hari-harinya di perguruan tinggi. Wajah putih pucat dan tatapan dinginnya sama sekali tidak berubah sejak tujuh tahun lalu. Ia tidak menyangka akan bertemu lagi dengan cara seperti ini.

Sasuke namanya. Pemuda yang telah kehilangan segalanya sejak di sekolah menengah atas. Keluarganya telah dibunuh oleh pembunuh bayaran. Untung—atau sial—nya pada hari itu ia tidak di rumah. Tidak seorang pun tahu siapa yang mengirim pembunuh bayaran untuk mengunjungi rumahnya. Malam itu adalah malam terkelam dalam hidupnya.

"K-kenapa kau ada di sini?"

Masih tampak raut keterkejutan di wajah porselen Hinata. Pancaran kerinduan terpatri jelas di kedua kelerengnya. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya agar cairan bening tidak terurai melihat sosok pria depannya dan mayat di bawahnya.

Di sisi lain, Sasuke mencoba menguatkan hatinya. Wanita yang selama dua tahun sempat mengisi relung hatinya, kini terlihat kembali tanpa diduga. Bagai kilasan _déjà vu_ yang menghantam pikirannya. Ia mencoba mengenyahkan kenyataan akan ceceran darah yang menyelimuti belatinya.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya begitu."

Nadanya masih tetap sedingin dulu, penuh pemaksaan. Seandainya Hinata tahu ia sedang menahan napas sambil memohon agar wanita itu hanya kebetulan mengunjungi rumah megah ini.

"Ini rumahku, Sasuke-kun…."

Suara lirih itu dengan sempurna merasuki pendengarannya. Jika saja perasaan lima tahun lalu telah mati, tidak mungkin ia menjatuhkan belati yang sempat digenggamnya.

Seketika Sasuke mendekati Hinata yang berdiri membeku di depan pintu. Kedua tangan kokohnya mendekap kepala Hinata ke bahu, mencoba menenangkan tubuh gemetarnya. Sepasang cahaya mutiara lavender itu meredup seiring tetesan bening yang tidak tertahankan lagi. Adegan kejam beberapa menit lalu masih membayangi pikirannya. Mengingat ayahnya yang mustahil masih bernyawa membuat cairan itu mengalir lebih deras. Malam itu adalah malam terkelam dalam hidupnya.

**.:123:.**

Dingin yang menembus tulang seakan tidak ada apa-apanya bagi Hinata. Tubuhnya semakin ringkih dan rapuh. Parasnya juga semakin pucat. Sejak malam itu, ia telah kehilangan semangat hidupnya. Beberapa kali ia mencoba mengakhiri hidup, namun Sasuke selalu berhasil mencegahnya. Apakah perasaan cinta Hinata telah hilang? Entahlah, ia sendiri juga tidak bisa menyimpulkan. Tapi ia masih bisa merasakan sisa kenangan mereka.

"Apa yang kaulihat, Hinata?"

Mendengar suara yang tidak asing lagi, ia membalikkan tubuhnya dari jendela kaca. Di depannya telah berdiri seorang pria tampan dengan salah satu tangannya memegang mangkuk berisi bubur. Segaris senyum tipis terlihat. Sasuke tahu itu bukan senyum yang biasa Hinata tampilkan, hanya senyum tanpa arti.

"Mekar… bunga merah—"

"Itu bunga _poppy_."

Hinata membalikkan tubuhnya kembali. Kedua mata yang telah kehilangan sinar semangat itu menatap kosong ke arah halaman. Hamparan taman semerah darah menghiasi sisi kanan dan kiri jalan setapak.

"_Poppy_… ya…?"

Bunga-bunga itu mengingatkannya pada almarhum ayahnya. Saat ia masih menjadi seorang siswi, ayahnya juga pernah menanam bunga itu di halaman belakang. Kenangan itu membawanya pada kesedihan yang mendalam, namun air matanya tidak dapat mengalir lagi.

Bundaran bercahaya menyembul dari sebalik puncak gunung, menyapa berbagai kehidupan di bawahnya. Semburat oranye tertumpah di cakrawala. Sulur sinarnya menembus partisi bening pada vila kecil itu. Bayangan Hinata tercetak jelas pada lantai kayu yang terampelas halus. Buliran embun yang hinggap di kaca jendela mulai meleleh jatuh menghasilkan aliran kecil di permukaannya.

Sasuke mendekati Hinata yang masih bertahan pada posisinya. Bau anyir khas pembunuh menyergap penciuman Hinata. Selama sebulan lebih tinggal bersama di pedalaman gunung membuatnya terbiasa dengan aroma tubuh Sasuke.

"Aku sudah buatkan bubur kesukaanmu."

Tidak ada tanggapan dari gadis lavendernya, sepasang bandul itu belum bisa lepas dari ilusi kenangan di depannya. Ratusan bunga _poppy_ bermekaran menyambut pagi pertama mereka. Tanpa disadari, senyum itu lahir setelah mati surinya. Sasuke terpana untuk sesaat. Ia mengikuti arah pandang Hinata. Dengan satu tangannya yang bebas, Sasuke mengelus rambut Hinata yang sehalus sutera.

"Hidup ini tidak lebih dari permainan. Kau ingat… ketika kita pertama kali bertemu? Kau terlalu pemalu sehingga aku sulit mendekatimu." Sasuke mendengus pelan diikuti seringai yang mulai muncul. Ia mencoba mengingat kembali kepingan memori bertahun-tahun lalu. "Tapi akhirnya aku berhasil meluluhkanmu, walaupun membutuhkan waktu yang lama. Sejak itu, aku tidak pernah merasa kosong lagi… sebelum kau menghilang begitu saja." Ia lalu tertawa hambar mengisi kehampaan suara.

"M-maaf, Sasuke-kun…." Ia memberi jeda pada kalimatnya, menarik napas sebelum melanjutkan. "Seandainya dulu aku tahu ayah membayar pembunuh bayaran, aku pasti akan menjauhimu, sekeras kepala apapun kau memaksa."

"…Hidup telah mempermainkan kita, Hime."

Panggilan itu, panggilan sayang Sasuke padanya. Sudah lama sekali ia tidak mendengar panggilan itu lagi.

"Apa kau juga mempermainkanku?"

"Tidak, Hime. Aku bahkan tidak tahu dia ayahmu."

Setelah geming beberapa saat, Sasuke teringat akan buburnya. Ia kembali mengaduk bubur itu agar tidak mengering.

"Hime, ayolah makan sedikit saja. Kau belum makan apapun sejak dua hari lalu."

"Aku tidak lapar, Sasuke-kun…."

Bibir yang dulunya merekah kini hanya menyisakan warna tanpa darah. Tubuhnya bisa jadi masih bernyawa, tapi jiwanya sudah lama pergi. Sasuke memeluk tubuh Hinata dari samping. Rasa dingin menjalar dari jemari ke seluruh tubuhnya. Hinata masih tetap memandang keluar. Tatapan kosong.

"Apa aku boleh memetiknya?"

Pria berambut obsidian hanya mengangguk, bibirnya menyentuh leher Hinata sebelum membisikkan sesuatu. "Kau boleh memetik semuanya, Hime. Semua untukmu, tapi aku mohon, sisakan satu untukku…."

"Kenapa…?"

"Aku ingin kita beristirahat bersama dan—"

**.:123:.**

Waktu bergulir tanpa henti. Semua gerakannya begitu cepat dan tidak terkira. Lima puluh tahun telah terlampaui begitu saja. Dari arah timur laut, sebuah bis pariwisata melintas di jalanan beraspal panas. Dari sini mereka dapat melihat puncak gunung dengan jelas. Terkagum-kagum terhadap keasrian pedalaman gunung membuat mereka tidak dapat menutup mata sedetik pun. Di kota, jangan harap dapat melihat suguhan alam yang seperti itu.

Di saat rombongan siswa menengah atas itu masih terpana pada keindahan pegunungan, tiba-tiba saja bis yang mereka tumpangi mogok di tengah perjalanan. Beberapa siswa ada yang turun dari bis, ingin menghirup udara segar dan melihat pemandangan secara langsung. Tidak terasa, satu jam berlalu.

"Hei, Hime, apa kau pernah ke gunung sebelumnya?"

Seorang siswa bersurai dan beriris kelam membuka pembicaraan pada gadis yang kebetulan berdiri di dekatnya. Terdengar nada meremehkan dari suaranya.

Gadis bernama lengkap Hyuuga Hinata itu menggeleng pelan. Ini pertama kalinya ia ke gunung. Terang saja, pemuda jakung itu tergelak—masih meremehkan. Tanpa diduga, ia menarik lengan Hinata agar mengikuti langkahnya.

"S-Sasuke-kun! Kita ti—"

"Jangan protes! Aku punya satu tempat menarik yang tanpa sengaja aku temukan."

Seringai Sasuke membuat sang gadis bergidik ngeri. Walaupun agak takut dengannya, namun hati Hinata berteriak senang atas perlakuan kekasihnya itu.

**.:123:.**

Hamparan luas taman bunga berwarna merah terang memesona Hinata. Di sekitar taman, terdapat bangunan tua yang tidak terawat. Perdu memenuhi bangunan minimalis tersebut. Hinata terkagum. Ini kali pertamanya ia melihat bunga secantik itu.

"Itu _poppy_." Sasuke berujar seakan tahu apa yang ada di pikiran kekasihnya.

"_Poppy_?"

Semilir angin meniupkan batang _poppy _yang ringkih. Sebagian kelopaknya berhamburan terbang melintasi mereka. Beberapa kelopak hinggap di surai lavender Hinata. Sasuke memungut kelopak demi kelopak yang ada di rambut sang gadis. Wajah Hinata bersemu merah.

"Kau tahu, Hime, walaupun _poppy_ indah, tapi mereka dapat membunuhmu secara perlahan." Sasuke kembali memandang ke hamparan merah. "Bisa saja ini pertama kalinya kau mendengar nama _poppy_, tapi aku yakin kautahu opium atau morfin. Ini adalah bahan utama untuk membuat obatan itu."

Hinata mengangguk mengerti, ia tidak menyangka bunga secantik ini ternyata lebih berbahaya. Sasuke mulai menyisiri rambut sepunggung Hinata dengan jemarinya, memastikan tidak ada kelopak _poppy_ yang tersisa. Mendapat perlakuan yang di luar dugaan membuatnya tambah bersemu merah.

"_Poppy _juga sering diinterpretasikan dengan tidur panjang dan kematian." Seketika Hinata melempar jauh _poppy_ yang baru saja dipetiknya. Sasuke terkekeh geli. "Tidak tahu kenapa, saat aku melihat hamparan bunga ini, aku jadi teringat padamu."

Sasuke menghentikan kalimatnya. Perasaan aneh itu memang sempat muncul. Rasanya, ia telah lama hidup di dunia ini—bersama Hinata. Tangan kokohnya secara tiba-tiba memeluk erat tubuh Hinata. Kepalanya dibenamkan di bahu kekasihnya itu.

"Ingatan yang sangat sedih. Rasanya, aku takut kehilanganmu… lagi, Hime."

Hinata merasa seragam bagian atasnya sedikit basah. Kepalanya ditengadahkan, namun tidak ada tanda rerintikan hujan. Pandangannya teralih pada sosok pemuda tampan yang sedang memeluknya. Dengan lembut, ia mengelus rambut tajam Sasuke.

"S-Sasuke-kun… kau menangis?" bisiknya sambil mendekap erat kepala Sasuke.

Siang itu adalah siang yang aneh bagi mereka berdua, terutama si bungsu Uchiha. Kepingan ingatan—entah milik siapa—muncul begitu saja di pikiran mereka. Ingatan yang sangat tragis serta menyedihkan.

Siang telah menjemput sore. Bis yang mereka tumpangi telah jalan kembali. Sasuke dan Hinata melanjutkan perjalanan seperti sebelumnya seakan tidak pernah terjadi apapun.

Di sebuah bangunan bobrok, tepatnya di atas ranjang lapuk, tampak tulang belulang manusia yang saling berpelukan. Di atas nakas, terdapat sebuah bingkai foto yang sudah termakan usia. Dua sosok itu sangat mirip dengan sepasang siswa-siswi tadi. Di luar vila, puluhan kelopak _poppy _beterbangan membawa pergi ingatan sang penghuni. Tangkai _poppy _mulai melayu sebelum berubah menjadi abu dan hilang ditiup angin.

**.:123:.**

"_Kau boleh memetik semuanya, Hime. Semua untukmu, tapi aku mohon, sisakan satu untukku…."_

"_Kenapa…?"_

"_Aku ingin kita beristirahat bersama dan dihidupkan pada waktu bersamaan juga."_

_**Owari, Fin, Tamat—**_

**A/N: FYI, selain merupakan bahan utama opium, morfin, heroin, dkk, bunga ini juga dilambangkan dengan tidur panjang, kematian, dan bangkit dari kematian (maksudnya, dihidupkan lagi). Maaf kalau ceritanya kurang detail, beberapa poin memang sengaja tidak dimasukkan. Intinya keluarga Sasuke dan Hinata itu merupakan bandar narkotik jenis itu, mereka saling bersaing. Sejak ia hidup sendirian, ia berprofesi sebagai _assassin_. Selain untuk mengbiayai sekolah dan kehidupan, ia juga ingin balas dendam, hingga suatu hari ia tahu siapa yang membunuh keluarganya. Secara garis besarnya begitu.Makasih juga bagi yang sudah baca.**


End file.
